I Hate Rainy Days!
by YamiBakura77
Summary: "Will won't mind if I take a break, will he?"  UndertakerxGrell


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kuroshitsuji. If I did, Grell would've beaten Sebastian in episode 6, and it would now be known as...the Grell show. |D

**AN**: First attempt to write an UndertakerxGrell fanfic. Urghhh, I hope it doesn't suck e.e  
Enjoy!

* * *

It was a cold, rainy day. The clouds created a big grey wall that sunlight wouldn't be able to penetrate for a while. Ice cold rain poured down, making everything cold, wet, and gloomy. Everyone was inside, next to a fireplace, with their families, enjoying the warmth.

Everyone except for a certain flame-headed Shinigami. The Shinigami known only as Grell Sutcliffe. This man...Grell...he was certainly a sight. Everything he had on was red. Red hair, red glasses, and a red coat that he wore around his shoulders over a casual outfit. His teeth were also very sharp. Oh, and he also carried around a large chainsaw..which was his Death Scythe. Anyone who had any sense would never approach this man.

Why was he even out in the rain to begin with, you ask. Well, Shinigamis...or Grim Reapers, as you probably know them as, had a job. That job was to judge the people that were dying...judge them to see if they should live or die. They judged them by watching their "Cinematic Records." In other words, they would watch their lives, see what kind of person they were, what life they lived. If they recieved the judgement of "to die" the Shinigamis would rip away their memories from their souls.

Very dramatic.

The people that they had to judge were on a list called the "To-Die" list. It was against Shinigami rules to kill someone that wasn't on that list. But Grell...well...he liked to break that rule.

I'm sure you've heard of Jack the Ripper, correct? Well, that was Grell...and a woman named Madam Red, but that's another story for another time.

Anywho, enough of my rambling, on with the story...

Grell was walking down the streets, soaking wet, his mouth curled down into a grimace. "Tch, I hate work! It's so boring..." he muttered, looking at the "To-Die" list. "Why must Will send me out in the pouring rain? Surely those dead people can wait another day or so...I mean, this rain is ruining my hair! A lady's hair is very important!" Of course, Grell was a man...but who knows why he reffered to himself as a lady...

Grell sighed and mumbled as he passed the graveyard. "Oh my, I do love the graveyard. Surely Will wouldn't mind if I took a little break, hmm?" Actually, Will would mind..a lot. But Grell didn't exactly care, so he skipped into the graveyard, his chainsaw slung over his shoulder. "Oooooh, I wonder how many of these people I judged?" he said, grinning. "If I do remember correctly, I've judged about everyone here!" he said, nodding excitedly.

"Oh, have you?" a voice said from behind him. Grell squealed like a mouse, turning around, chainsaw at the ready. The man before him just grinned and chuckled. "Someone's jumpy. I won't hurt you, no no, I won't. I was just burying a fresh body." he said. This man was known as Undertaker...and ironically, he was the town Undertaker. He had long grey hair and bangs that covered his eyes with a top-hat perched on top of his head. A long black gown with a grey sash that was tied at the side crossing it. He kept his hands hidden in his sleeves, even when gesturing, and...he never stopped smiling, ever. Maybe he would frown every once in a while, but it was a very rare sight indeed.

"W-who are you?" Grell said, his chainsaw still in the ready position.

Undertaker grinned and pushed the chainsaw down. "I'm simply known as Undertaker. Pleased to meet your aquantince." he said, bowing slightly.

Grell raised his eyebrow and slowly brought his chainsaw down, relaxing. "I'm Grell..." he said simply. "Now, I have important business to attend to, so if you would kindly move out of the way..."

Undertaker snickered, but he didn't move an inch. He just simply tilted his head, grinning at the other. Grell made a face and tried to step around him, but Undertaker just stepped in his path. "But I don't want you to leave! We just met, and you're already leaving?"

Grell grimaced, clenching his sharp teeth together. "_Yes_. I told you, I have business to attend to!" he said.

"Can't you just stay a bit, please?" Undertaker said, though the grin never left his face. Grell sighed and shrugged.

"I suppose so..." he said quietly. Undertaker grinned and clapped his sleeve-covered hands together in excitement.

"Oh goodie!"

"Can we just get out of the rain? I hate rain and rainy days. It messes up my hair!" Grell said, pouting.

Undertaker snickered, leaned slightly closer to Grell so that their faces were about an inch apart. "After I do this.." he muttered, pressing his lips against Grell's. Grell blinked, his face turning as red as his hair before he closed his eyes and kissed back.

Undertaker snickered and pulled back after a few moments. "_Now_ we can go inside." he said, holding out a sleeve-covered hand to the other. Grell grinned and happily took it, following Undertaker.

Yeah, Will was not going to be happy about how long this break was going to last.


End file.
